lptpwfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Spaz
Master Spaz is a Super Moderator and Game Reviewer for the Mario Kart Wii forums, and currently LPTPW's leading anti-hero, helping out anyone who's willing to reward him in some way or another, although he mostly sides with the protagonists. Joining in Janurary 2012 under the name of SpazHazard, he discovered Last Person To Post Wins in February where he proceeded to destroy ChocolateLuvr's oven. After much backlash from the LPTPW community for this, he changed his ways, and is now universely liked. On April 1st, 2013, Master Spaz was fatally wounded in The Great Spaghetti War. Afterwards, he was reincarnated into Shadow The Human by Lord Nasir. However, he was revived by Nintendo in order to compete in the next Smash Bros. game. History One day, Master Spaz decided to buy Mario Kart 7, despite hating Mario Kart Wii quite a lot, mostly for Funky Kong and the bikes. After getting addicted to it, he joined the Mario Kart Wii forums. Eventually, he grew to hate Mario Kart 7 as well, because he was tired of everyone using the B-Dasher with Monster Wheels. So, after thinking long and hard whether to leave forever or not, he came across the Forum Games section. Here he discovered Last Person To Post Wins, one of the many things that have caused him to stick around. Like many a LPTPW noob, SpazHazard at first cared all about winning the game. After months of non-winning, his mind became twisted. Becoming Master Spaz, he was now the crazy, meme abusing spastic that we all know and love today. Appearance Due to his morphing ability, Master Spaz's appearance is never consistent. He has been seen as almost every incarnation of Link that has ever existed (and ones that have yet to exist), as well as several other forms. However, he is known to prefer black clothing and trench coats outside of his morphing. Also, despite morphing into several forms that have hats on, he hates them. Putting a hat on his head will caused him to eat you, and the hat. Personality Before Last Person To Post Wins, SpazHazard was a pretty big douche. He considered himself part of the 'Swag' crowd, and usually talked like a drunken white rapper on the forums. Even once he joined the thread, some of the swag remained. However, after months of exposure to the madness of the place, he ditched this persona and became Master Spaz. Afterwards, thanks to the influence of others from the thread, he is now bat!@#$ crazy, shouting various references to video games and memes in order to spread his insanity. This had commonly lead people to believe that he loved surreal humour, but really, he was just nuts. However, outside of LPTPW, he is usually calm and reserved, but also at times blunt and heavily sarcastic. Therefore, it is thought of by most members of the thread that LPTPW acts as a trigger of sorts for a split personality... of sorts. Powers and Abilities *'Super Human Reflexes: '''His constant playing of Resident Evil games, with their devilish quick time events, has trained Spaz to react to things even before they happened. *'Super Human''' Eye–Hand Coordination: Video games had elevated his eye–hand coordination to the point where he can do almost any everyday task at the speed of sound. *'Super Human Brain: '''Spaz's mind has been honed so much that he was immune to all forms of psychic powers, including mind control. *'Weapon Proficiency:' Master Spaz is skilled in all forms of pre-firearm weapon handling, such as swords and crossbows. He is able to effortlessly cut off limbs with a mere dagger. *'Morphing:' Spaz can turn into a Deku Scrub, a Goron, a Zora, a wolf, a bunny, a demon warrior god, and any form of Link, even ones that have yet to be created. *'Sorcery: He posseses multiple magic spells, including Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love. *'''Magic Armour: While wearing this armour, Spaz is invincible to all forms of pain, but it drains his wallet of Rupees. **'Endless Wallet:' With over 25 years of Rupee collecting under his belt, and with Midna's help to store an endless amount in a remote location of the Twilight Realm, he has infinite Rupees. *'Meme Posseser:' He has the uncanny ability to bend any internet meme to his will, sometimes using them for the greater good, but had mostly used them for his own gains. *'''Moderation: '''With the almighty powers Nasir has granted him, Spaz is able to bend reality to his will, and is one of the very, ''very ''few who have the power to lock the thread, a power that can make or break LPTPW's universe. Quotes Trivia *He was once rumored to be Ghirahim. However, Master Spaz revealed that Ghirahim had in fact stole his account. *He, along with DBG, were the creators of the Meme Wars, battles that takes place regularly on LPTPW. *He was chosen as 2012's Reviewer of the Year. *He liked to quote famous Zelda-related phrases in real life, like this one. *He has a trench coat fetish. **There have been rumours that while he wears a trench coat, he grew more powerful. This has yet to be confirmed. *Despite being a massive Zelda nerd, he has yet to finish half of the games. *He believed 'Open Your Heart' is better than 'Live and Learn'. **In fact, he believes Sonic Adventure is better than Sonic Adventure 2 overall. *He enjoys sneaking around profiles. If he has snuck around a profile and hadn't been caught for at least a month, that profile than becomes his property. **Usually, these profiles than become part of his hotel/motel chain, Skyloft Resorts. *Although he tends to avoid battles, he had been known to assist anyone engaged in a battle on the thread. Usually, he'd fight for whoever offered him the most Rupees. *Ryth slaughtered him with his Incineration Cannon during The Great Spaghetti War, but has since recovered. Gallery Master Sword SS.png|The last thing you see if you fight Spaz. Category:Posters Category:Main Characters